vccfandomcom-20200214-history
TBot1
__NOEDITSECTION__ TBot1 is the earliest predecessor we have to DOG. The model has been removed, but the textures are still present in the Leak, under "/materials/models/Obsolete/TBot1". It has a long and diverse history, with many interesting ties to the past. It is very unoptimized, with nearly every texture in the entire folder being 512x512. Likely, it was cut before efforts to optimize it began, like with the Gasmask Citizen or Gauss Gun. Gunbarrell - Odd Blue Transparency On GunBarrell, blue instead of alphaGunbarrell does not have an alpha channel.is used to indicate areas where transparency should be applied, since it is applied in consistently spaced circles, with a likely intent of making it look air-cooled. This has many parallels with Half-Life's method of creating transparent textures for maps. For this system to work, several conditions, among others, have to be met: *Textures must be prefixed with {. *Where the transparency is to apply, a perfect blue (0 0 255) must be placed. Any other color will not work. The first requirement is not met, but perhaps this is the result of engine advancement solely detecting transparency with perfect blue placement. However, the condition of perfect blue in this texture is also not met - all of the textures using the blue are also using DXT compression, which is a lossy format. This means that the perfect blues would very often be changed enough to be imperfect, but not enough to not still obviously be blue. Considering this, it would seem that this file has been neglected, perhaps as a result of lazily transitioning textures from a previous format. It's an oddity, as other textures in the same folder actively use alpha channels. This may indicate, since two different "styles" of transparency are present, that the weapons attached to the body were abandoned before TBot itself was. Reference Textures TBot1 uses a number of different "reference" textures as bases for the artist to draw upon. In some cases, recovery of the original is possible thanks to a large amount of unused space. Scratched Metal A stained yellow sheet of metal with several scratches. tbot_ref_recreation1_noblue.png|Attempted recreation Other Appearances This same texture is also used in several other W_-era models, for various roles. tbot_ref_recreation1_noblue.png|Attempted recreation of the reference. 64Thunder_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Vehicles\W_Temp_Car\W_64Thunder.vtf desklamp01_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Lighting\W_DeskLamp(256x128).vtf weldtank_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Fire_equipment\W_WeldTank\W_WeldTank (merge) (512).vtf W_floodlight_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Lighting\W_FloodLightW_FloodLight.vtf wscanner_grenade_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Weapons\wscanner_grenade\wscanner_grenade.vtf Chairchrome01_simtex.png|\materials\Models\Furniture\W_Chair\W_ChairChrome(256x128).vtf Rust Other Appearances Travis Bot 1 TODO -- There was once an email on Valve Cut Content - by Bun? idk that mentioned that TBot1 stood for Travis Bot 1 (or something like it). Could someone figure this out? Transition to "Blue" Dog TBot1 was eventually succeeded by the multi-sheet DOG, with of the UVs still in use. An interesting bit to note about the multi-sheet dog is that seams between differing merged individual textures are visible, hinting at earlier intermediate stages before it was put in said sheets. Textural similarities Gallery Body Textures aBackPlate_noalpha.png|"aBackPlate.vtf" aBiceptPad.png|"aBiceptPad.vtf" aBicept_noalpha.png|"aBicept.vtf" aBiceptRight_noalpha.png|"aBiceptRight.vtf" aCollar.png|"aCollar.vtf" aFoot.png|"aFoot.vtf" aFootRight.png|"aFootRight.vtf" aGrabber.png|"aGrabber.vtf" aHip_noalpha.png|"aHip.vtf" AntennaPole.png|"AntennaPole.vtf" aShin.png|"aShin.vtf" aShin2.png|"aShin2.vtf" aShin2Left.png|"aShin2Left.vtf" aShoulderPad_noalpha.png|"aShoulderPad.vtf" aThighPad.png|"aThighPad.vtf" aThighPlate_noalpha.png|"aThighPlate.vtf" BallEye_noalpha.png|"BallEye.vtf" BallEyeRight_noalpha.png|"BallEyeRight.vtf" Bottle1.png|"Bottle1.vtf" Breather.png|"Breather.vtf" Head_noalphapng.png|"Head.vtf" Hip_noalpha.png|"Hip.vtf" Pistons.png|"Pistons.vtf" Shoulder.png|"Shoulder.vtf" ShoulderPiv_noalpha.png|"ShoulderPiv.vtf" Weapon Textures aGun_noalpha.png|"aGun.vtf" aGunArm.png|"aGunArm.vtf" Barrel_noalpha.png|"Barrel.vtf" FlameThrowerCase.png|"FlameThrowerCase.vtf" FlameThrowerTubes.png|"FlameThrowerTubes.vtf" GunBarrell.png|"GunBarrell.vtf" GunPart_noalpha.png|"GunPart.vtf" References Category:2003 Leaks Category:Major Characters Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Non-Player Characters